


Ride the Bull

by memoriesofrain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Consensual Kink, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Mpreg, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Playful Sex, Power Bottom Dorian Pavus, Ride the Bull (Dragon Age), Riding, Sex, Sweet Dorian Pavus, Sweet The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Teasing, at least for stuff like this?, it goes with the kink, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Dorian didn't expect his heat to come suddenly, good thing Bull is more than willing to help him through it.





	Ride the Bull

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm trying to participate in kinktober, but I managed to get this out by combining two days:  
\- Being in heat  
\- Breeding kink
> 
> Did I expect to use Adoribull with this prompt? No. Do I regret it? Also no. This may be terrible, but I'm trying to push myself to write things that I'm not confident in writing. I hope you enjoy this if you take the time to read it! Also, yes the title is unoriginal lol

Despite what others might say, Dorian didn’t think being an omega was terrible. Sure there was prejudice against his second gender, but Dorian liked using that underestimation to his advantage. Perceived “weakness” made people let their guard down, made them foolish.

One thing he could do without were the heats.

The heat was sweltering as he curled tighter amongst his sheets. Dorian felt as if his skin was boiling, but if he removed the sheets he felt cold and emptier than he already felt. He knew what that empty feeling was and there was only the slimmest control preventing him from leaving his room and finding the closest alpha and presenting himself. There was only one alpha he wanted in a situation like this and he was away with the Inquisitor.

Dorian cursed his failed supply of suppressant herbs and wondered why they’d failed after all this time of working previously. He’d been diligent with taking them every day and nothing had seemed different until he’d woken up this morning with slick sliding out of his hole and his cock achingly hard in his small clothes.

He reached down and frantically slid two of his fingers into his hole. He whimpered at the feeling, trying to push them deeper inside himself. He scissored them, lavishing in the feel of the slight stretch. He wanted nothing more than to insert another finger into himself, but he knew he’d have to hold back if he wanted to achieve any satisfaction. Stretching himself further too early would leave him gaping and begging for more and more.

He rutted uselessly against his bed, hoping for some satisfaction but it wasn’t enough. Not the friction against his cock or the fingers stuffing him were enough. He needed his alpha. He needed the Iron Bull. Dorian felt his mouth drop open as he inserted another finger into his hole. To Hell with patience, he needed to be full _now_.

He propped himself up on one of his elbows and presented his ass to the air, hoping that the change in angle would provide better relief. And it did. He moaned helplessly as the change in angle let him brush against that wonderful spot inside him that made stars consume his vision. Dorian kept pressing at the bundle of nerves, chasing his pleasure in the only way he could.

He didn’t know how much time had passed since his heat had set in but it couldn’t have been too long. And still it still felt like an eternity, like each passing moment was a moment closer to that empty feeling consuming him. His hand was starting to cramp and he let out a small sob. He just wanted this heat to be over already.

Dorian heard a growl from behind him and craned his neck to see who had interrupted him. Standing in full gear was the Iron Bull. He could have cried at the sight of his Amatus who was looking at him with such hunger. He knew he must look like a wreck, his kohl smudged around his eyes, skin flushed, slick coating his thighs as he thrusted three fingers into himself over and over.

“Well if this isn’t a pretty sight to come back to,” Bull said with grin, setting his axe against the wall by the door. Dorian would’ve given a snarky retort to Bull’s teasing if he wasn’t so enraptured by Bull slowly pulling off his harness. The muscles in Bull’s chest and arms flexed with the movements and Dorian drank in the sight like a dying man. “Didn’t see you in the tavern and Solas told me you didn’t go to the library today so I figured you were up here. Can’t say I was expecting this,” Bull ran a large hand along Dorian’s hip enticing a whine from the omega, “definitely not complaining though.”

Dorian slowly pulled his fingers out, pushing himself into an upright position, giving Bull his full intention. "My herbs didn’t work,” he explained, draping his arms around Bull’s neck, pulling him closer. “Never stopped working before…”

Bull gave one of his mischievous smiles and leaned down towards Dorian’s ear. “If I told you I’d messed up that last batch of tea you asked me to make you, would you be mad?”

Dorian pulled his head away to stare at Bull. “What?”

Bull leaned his forehead against Dorian’s carding a hand through Dorian’s hair. “We brought up talk of heats a few times and you said you’d like to spend a heat with me.”

“A-at some point, yes, I didn’t think it’d be now!”

Bull frowned and pulled back slightly. “If you don’t want this now, I can leave.” He ran a thumb along Dorian’s cheekbone. “Just say ‘katoh’ and I’ll stop, or if you just want to slow down just tell me.”

Dorian scoffed and dragged Bull’s face to his and slammed their lips together. There was no hesitation as Bull returned Dorian’s kiss with equal passion. As Bull’s tongue pushed at the seam of Dorian’s mouth he happily parted his lips allowing Bull’s tongue to battle with his own.

Reluctantly the pair parted, panting against each other’s mouths. “Of course you’re not leaving, especially not now of all times.”

Bull chuckled. “So not mad at me?”

Dorian gave him the blandest look he could manage. “Oh we’ll definitely be talking about giving me some sort of warning when it comes to these things,” Dorian reassured, running blunt nails down Bull’s back, “But I suppose the surprise isn’t… a bad one.”

It was actually slightly exhilarating to have his heat strike him out of nowhere because of Bull. Because of his alpha and a few offhanded comments Dorian had made about wanting to have a heat with Bull. He felt another wave of slick gush out of his hole and he couldn’t hold back the moan that accompanied it.

The Iron Bull smiled and stepped away from him and slowly taking off his boots. “Just a few more moments Kadan, then I’ll be all yours for the rest of your heat.” Dorian whined and flopped back against the sheets, spreading his legs as far as they’d go as if that would make Bull speed up his undressing. “So impatient, you’re really hungry for it aren’t you? Just can’t wait until I have my hands all over you, my hands making sure your legs stay spread just like that.”

“Bull, will you please hurry up?” Dorian wished it sounded more demanding rather than begging but he figured either would’ve amused Bull in the end.

Bull paused, setting his knee brace on the side table that Dorian usually had littered with books. “Oh am I still going too slowly for you?”

“Vishante kaffas Bull, you bloody well know you are.”

Bull snorted and moved so he was kneeling between Dorian’s legs. “Alright Kadan, just lay back and let me take care of you.”

Dorian wanted to tell Bull he was already doing that, but held his tongue when Bull’s hands lazily slid up his legs, Bull’s fingers massaging along his tense calves and thighs. Dorian let out a pleased hum at the Qunari’s hands finally being where he wanted them: on him. He tried spreading his thighs further apart, the muscle aching in protest.

Bull rumbled approvingly at the action and Dorian felt a jolt of pleasure knowing he’d gotten the alpha’s approval. “Love seeing you act like this, spread out and begging for it.” It wasn’t the first time Bull was seeing Dorian act this way, Dorian was often needy when it came to sex and Bull loved seeing the usually put together man fall apart for him. But with the added effect of Dorian’s heat, the man was literally dripping wet for him.

One of Bull’s hands migrated to Dorian’s right nipple, lightly tugging at the ring attached to the bud. Dorian’s back arched off the bed, trying to get Bull to touch his nipples more. They felt so tender and he knew how well Bull could tease them when he wanted to. Bull leaned down and wrapped his lips around the neglected nipple, sucking at the perked nub and pulling the matching ring between his teeth.

Dorian nearly choked at the action, breathlessly panting Bull’s name. “B-Bull please.”

The Qunari didn’t pay his pleads much attention for now. He’d heard Dorian beg better than that, and besides, he was enjoying teasing the omega. He continued lavishing the nipple in his mouth, alternating between gentle tugs with his teeth and licking the tender bud. Bull felt his pants get tighter as Dorian’s noises got breathier and more incoherent. Dorian’s pheromones were also getting stronger, no doubt from the copious amounts of slick that kept seeping out of his ass.

Bull pulled off of Dorian’s nipple with a final suck. “You know, if I ever successfully breed you, these will fill out nicely,” he said, palming at Dorian’s heaving chest. “How does that sound to you? Me stuffing you with my seed until it takes, watching yourself swell with my kid inside you. Your breasts growing heavy with milk, aching to be sucked.”

Fuck, if that didn’t sound magical. Bull could see it now, Dorian fit to bursting, his belly sitting heavy between his legs, their imekari making themselves known. Dorian’s breasts unable to keep all that sweet milk inside, him begging for some relief from the pressure, asking Bull to help him.

Bull wasn’t ashamed to say he got off on the idea of knocking up Dorian. From Dorian’s moaning and whimpering underneath him, he was still onboard with this fantasy too. They’d never talked about this aspect of heats, but he was glad they seemed to be on the same page.

“B-Bull, if you aren’t in me in the next five minutes I’m riding you myself,” Dorian hissed, his head tossed back as he uselessly canted his hips up in search of some kind of friction for his aching cock.

“Is that a promise?” Bull asked. Some alphas were really anal about the whole ‘alphas are always in control,’ but Bull found the idea of an omega knowing what they wanted and chasing their pleasure incredibly attractive. It was one of the reasons he loved Dorian; the man was never afraid to chase after what he wanted. Especially if it was Bull’s cock.

Dorian didn’t give him a response, instead turning his attention to pushing Bull’s pants down his meaty thighs. The ridiculous pants got caught on Bull’s cock and Dorian huffed in frustration. “Off.”

Bull didn’t have to be told twice, pulling his pants the rest of the way off letting his cock bounce against his stomach. Precum was beading at the tip, dripping down his shaft. Dorian instantly sat up at the sight of it, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Bull would love to fuck Dorian’s mouth, but right now he knew where they both wanted his member to be. Bull gave his cock a lazy tug, spreading the precum down his shaft. “Let me make sure you’re prepped enough to take me, no reason for you to hurt yourself just because you want my cock in you.”

Dorian shook his head. “I’m ready now,” he insisted, wrapping his arms once more around Bull’s shoulders. “Just take me now.”

Bull pushed a kiss against the beauty mark underneath Dorian’s eye. “You might think so, but let me make sure, okay? It’s just you and me, we have time.”

“Speak for yourself, I feel like my ass might create its own lake if I don’t have you inside me.”

The Iron Bull snorted at the idea. “Yeah I don’t think even your ass could do that, Kadan.”

Dorian shrugged. “If Sera can get all of the arrows she uses ‘from my ass,’ then I think you’re severely underestimating the greatness of my ass.”

“Well, it is a _great_ ass.” Dorian looked smug at the complement and Bull could just imagine Dorian’s imaginary peacock feathers flashing proudly. “Such a peacock.”

Dorian smiled, his face open and happy just the way Bull loved seeing it. It was his favorite face that Dorian made and he doubted he’d ever get tired of the sight. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Amatus.”

“Are you always this eloquent when you’re in heat?” Bull asked.

Dorian snorted and quirked his brow at Bull. “Did I sound even remotely coherent when you were worshipping my nipples?”

Bull made a noncommittal hum. “I guess not, but I _was_ focused on other things.”

“Then maybe you should go back to focusing on those ‘other things.’”

Bull ran his hands down Dorian’s sides. “I don’t know, somebody said they’d ride me if my cock wasn’t in them within five minutes.”

Dorian groaned, this time with annoyance rather than pleasure. “Fine, I’ll do the work,” he said with an eye roll. He tugged at Bull until the Qunari acquiesced with his manhandling and laid down on his back. Dorian slung a leg over Bull’s hips and maneuvered himself until he was straddling Bull, the Qunari’s cock pressed between his ass cheeks. Dorian let out a moan at the feel of Bull’s cock so close to his hole, grinding against the member in hopes of some kind of relief.

Bull wasn’t fairing much better, the omega’s slick coating his cock thoroughly only allowed for an easier slide. He couldn’t wait anymore. No matter how much he’d like to continue to tease Dorian, he could feel his knot starting to swell from Dorian’s pheromones alone.

Dorian was once again on the same page because he was already lifting his hips and guiding Bull’s cock to his entrance. Slowly, he began to lower himself on Bull’s cock. His mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled back at the pleasant, painful burn of Bull’s cock stretching his walls. He was lucky he’d prepared himself some before and that when he went into heat he was always ready to take a cock in him.

Again, benefit of being an omega.

He kept lowering himself until Bull’s cock bottomed out inside him. He hunched over Bull, panting against the alpha’s chest, letting himself grow adjusted to the size of Bull. “Andraste’s saggy tits, Bull,” Dorian mumbled, pressing a lazy kiss against Bull’s skin. “Feel so good.”

“You took me all without prep,” Bull said breathlessly like he could barely believe what Dorian had done.

Dorian raised his head enough to look into Bull’s eyes. “Told you my ass was great.”

Bull jerked his hips up, grinning at the moan he pulled out of Dorian. “Fantastic ass, taking me so well.” He wrapped his hands around Dorian’s hips and slowly lifted him up before dropping the mage back onto his cock. He loved the little noises Dorian kept making at the slightest change in angle. Months of sleeping with Dorian had taught him the exact way he needed to angle his thrusts to reach Dorian’s prostate and he was going to utilize that knowledge to the fullest now.

The two quickly reached a rhythm, their thrusts and bouncing matching up to reach as deep inside Dorian as possible. Bull kept up a steady stream of praise to the now incoherent omega, telling him how good he was doing. “Just like that Kadan, you’re doing so well, taking my cock like you were made for it.” He felt when his knot started catching at Dorian’s rim and started bucking his hips up stronger into Dorian, nearly toppling the man over. “Feel that? Gonna get my knot soon. Gonna paint your insides with my cum, really fill you up. Fill you up until you’re overflowing with it.”

Dorian sobbed, slamming himself down harder against Bull’s thrusts, a litany of the Bull’s name and ‘alpha’ tumbling off his tongue like they were the only two words the man knew.

“Gonna bred you nice and full, you like that Kadan? You like the idea of carrying my seed inside you? Everybody will know when you start to show, even before then, they’ll see your belly start filling out your fancy outfits more and more until there’s no doubt in anybody’s mind that I knocked you up.” Bull couldn’t stop the fantasy once he’d started saying it aloud. He didn’t even really know what he was saying anymore, all his attention focused on the beautiful man riding him like his life depended on it.

All too soon he felt his knot inflate further inside Dorian. Dorian whimpered and grounded his hips a few more times against Bull’s before his channel was clenching around Bull’s cock like a vice and he was painting his chest in his cum. Bull wasn’t far behind him, groaning out Dorian’s name as his knot fully inflated and started cumming, painting Dorian’s channel with his cum just like he said he would.

The two basked in their orgasmic afterglow, catching their breathes and slowly maneuvering into a comfier position with Dorian sprawled across Bull’s body and Bull’s hands running along Dorian’s back.

“You doing okay?” Bull asked softly.

Dorian snuggled closer against Bull’s chest. “Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd love it if you left a comment telling me what you thought of this. Was it okay? Was it too much? I know breeding kink isn't everyone's cup of tea so I hope I did alright.
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to write, message me or send me an ask on my tumblr @ [cakelanguage](https://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
